


Ink and Bone

by GendrysNorthernWench



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, OT5, Piercing and Tattoos AU, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GendrysNorthernWench/pseuds/GendrysNorthernWench
Summary: Noah, Gansey, Ronan and Adam run a tattoo parlour. Blue is their new piercer. Shenanigans ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings are subject to change, and tags will be added as and when required, there will always be a warning in the pre-chapter notes for anything triggering, I hope you enjoy ^^.

Ley Line's Tattoo and Piercing Studio is unusually slow for a Friday and so it's co-owners, Richard Campbell Gansey III, Ronan Lynch, Adam Parrish and Noah Czerny are discussing their distinct lack of licensed piercer after their most recent one quit on them without warning two weeks ago. 

“It's been two weeks and nothing! Do you know how many clients we've had to turn away because we haven't got a piercer?!” Adam demanded, waving his arms about his head in distress. 

“Seen as you haven't shut the fuck up about it, yeah we do know.” Ronan snarked back, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend and his Noah like dramatics. 

“It's not like we haven't had a lot of interest about the job..” Gansey interjected, looking disgruntled, their inability to provide an advertised service wearing on him more than he'd like to admit. 

“Hacks and fucking psychos. I told you Noah's shitty sign was a bad fucking idea!” Ronan's harsh comment was followed up by a kiss atop Noah's messy blonde hair. 

“Hey! Leave my sigh alo- Oh, hi, how can I help you today?” Noah asked from his seat behind their front desk, voice going from defensive to politely charming in a heartbeat. 

“Hi, I came to ask about the sign in the win-” the woman on the other side of the counter began before being cut off by a pair of heavily tattooed arms picking her up by the waist and spinning her in wild circles, causing her to drop the black book she had under one arm. 

“Maggot!” Ronan cried, still spinning the apparent stranger who was thumping him on the back and swearing her head off in a Virginia drawl that was startlingly close to Adam's. 

“Ronan! How many times don't insul-” Gansey sighed, starting to chastise his boyfriend before being cut off, this time by the woman being swung round their shop. 

“Snake! Put me down before I kick your ass!” the woman demanded, attempting to kick her captor in the shin.

“The fuck you doing here midget?” Ronan grinned, finally setting the woman down, arms still wrapped around her tiny waist. 

The other three boys stared with varying degrees of obviousness at the woman who had made gruff and snarky Ronan Lynch act like Noah on a sugar high. The girl in front of them was barely five foot with spikey black hair shot through with turquoise and teal held back with an exciting array of clips and barets, clad in an almost scandalously short black skirt and a ripped and safety pinned white shirt, tattoos spread across the exposed skin.

“Cause according to the pretty sign, this place needs a piercer and I need a job” 'Midget' replied smartly, breaking the hug in order to pick up the thick book that Gansey recognised as a portfolio. 

“At least someone appreciates my art” Noah cheered, shooting a smug look at his boyfriends.

“The hell? I thought you were still at State saving the whales or whatever?” Ronan asked, poking the strange girl in the shoulder affectionately and God was it weird seeing Ronan being anything other than sharp with someone that isn't them or Matthew.

“Kinda hard to attend a place that kicked you out” Came the sulky response, and all four boys looked startled at the admission, trying to figure out what the tiny, seemingly benign person in front of them could've possibly done. 

“You're shitting me. The fuck you do, maggot?” Ronan's less than eloquent demand asks the question they all want the answer to. 

“You remember that prick in my gen ed class who wouldn't leave me alone?” Ronan nods like he understands suddenly where this is going. “Well after you shamelessly abandoned me, he decided to try his luck and well, there might have been an incident with that tazer you got me and his junk?”she finished contritely, head tilted in pride. 

The collective wince of the owners of Ley Lines provoked a smirk from the girl, and Gansey thought they should really ask for a name. 

“That's fucking brilliant! Sargent Justice strikes again!” Ronan crowed proudly, pulling Sargent to his side in -yet another- hug. 

“Wait wait wait! THIS is Sargent?! Your college room mate Sargent?!” Noah shrieked jumping over the desk to stare adoringly at the tiny female who looks a little startled at the abrupt motion.

“In the flesh, and you are?” Sargent replied, covering any discomfort with a warm smile and a proffered hand, which is shaken with shoulder wrenching gusto.

“Noah Czerny.” the hyperactive blonde answered brightly, dropping her hand to punch Ronan in the arm with an offended cry of “Dude! You never told us Sargent was a girl!” 

“You got a problem with girls or something?” Sargent demanded, and despite being at least a solid foot shorter than any of them, she was suddenly terrifying in her indignation. 

“What? No! Of course not! We were just surprised, from the stories Ronan tells we just assumed you were male” Gansey protested, almost shouting in his rush to soothe any ruffled feathers.

“Yeah, uh no offence, but I always imagined you'd be uh...” Adam added from behind the desk, Henrietta accent broadening in his discomfort

“Be what? Male? Cause I think your friend already established that I'm not.” 

“..Taller” 

Ronan winced at the black look his boyfriend gets, waiting for the explosion that usually accompanies any perceived mocking over his friend and her lack of height. 

“You're definitely just as scary!” Noah interjected, and Ronan let out a sigh as he watches his former room mate deflate slightly at the innocent declaration; apparently Noah is a good Blue Whisperer. 

“I feel like this has gone a bit awry. Hi, I'm Gansey, and that's Adam, the blonde is Noah and obviously you know Ronan. We own Ley Lines” Gansey introduced, sounding every bit the politicians son as he tried to wrangle the train wreck of a meeting the evening has spiralled in to, gesturing at each of his boyfriends as he named them. 

“Hi, I'm Blue Sargent, your sign said you're looking for a piercer?” Blue introduced herself, striding forward to shake the hand Gansey extended during his own introduction. 

“Yes, our last one flaked on us a couple weeks back. I'm sorry to ask, but have you got proof of qualification? Or any experience? We rely on reputation and piercing isn't a job you can just decide you can do because it's actually a lot more complicated and-”

“Woah, I'm going to stop you there, cowboy, before you choke on that there foot. For your information, I'm a fully licensed piercer and I come armed with references from my last parlour and a portfolio of work.” Blue's warm smile turned razor sharp as she shut down Gansey Human Verbal Disaster. 

“Well, whilst our fearless leader unclenches, take a seat in the back and we'll go over your portfolio Miss Sargent?” Adam suggested, trying to move past his boyfriend and his terrible habit of offending people without even trying. 

“Oh, just Blue is fine. You're Adam right?” Blue asked as she slipped past the guilty looking Gansey, adjusting her portfolio to rest on a hip as she went. 

“Yup, Adam Parrish at your service.” 

“This is going to sound crazy, but did you grow up in Henrietta?” 

“Yeah, how'd you know?” Adam confirmed, shifting uncomfortably as his boyfriends watched on in confused interest, no one ever pegged Adam's accent, not when he'd spent years suppressing it.

“Henrietta knows Henrietta, plus you used to help me reach the books on the top shelf of the school library in middle school.” Blue grinned, happy to see the boy who had just stopped showing up to school one day with no explanation.

“Holy crap. You grew!” 

“First and last time she's gonna hear those words” Ronan muttered, earning himself a crass hand gesture from Blue. 

“Okay, story time later, I wanna see Blue's book of stabbing!” Noah declared, slipping an arm through Blue's as he appeared beside her, dragging her into the back where the tattooing stations were set up. 

Several minutes of talking and moving things later and the four tattooists and one piercer were sat in a circle, pouring over the seemingly endless pages of piercings that spanned from simple ear lobe piercings to complex corset piercings and beyond. 

“Well, your, what did you call it Noah?” Gansey asked, still slightly uncomfortable after what Noah had quietly assured him was a sensational example of 'Richard Campbell Gansey III'. 

“Blue's Book of Stabbings!” 

“Yes, that. Certainly shows a wide technical know how, and your licenses are all up to date, and you're already acquainted with two of us so-” 

“What Gansey's trying to say is you need to actual pierce someone before we can offer you the job, just to make sure you haven't battered some poor piercer, nicked their work all in a desperate attempt to be with me again” Ronan interrupted dramatically, throwing an arm around the chair Blue sat on and dragging it closer.

“In your dreams, Lynch. So, who's going to be my client du jour?” Blue enquired, assessing the four boys; from Adam with his gauges and fine boned features to Ronan with shaved head and his snake bites and eyebrow bar, to Noah with his dimple piercings and a delicate little anti-eyebrow before resting on Gansey. 

Gansey with his old money voice and short cropped curls and a stunning lack of piercings for someone who worked in the body modification industry. 

Blue smiled slow and sharp. 

“How about you, Gansey? After all, you rely on reputation, and what could be better affirmation of my skill than going under the needle yourself?” 

His boyfriends fixed him with knowing looks

“You're barking up the wrong tree there Maggot, our Gansey has a itty baby fear of needles.” Ronan crooned, smirking at his flustered boyfriend 

“No. I'll do it. It's a valid point, how can I guarantee our clients are getting the best unless I myself have experienced it?” Gansey agreed, speech slipping into polite formality in his anxiety. 

“Well, that's sorted then, whatcha gonna get love?” Noah asked, dimple piercings catching the light. 

“Oh, I hadn't considered that. What would you suggest, Blue?” The anxiety in his voice caused Adam to slip a hand into Gansey's with an affectionate squeeze. 

“Assuming you're a first timer, I'd suggest ear lobe or nostril, easy to care for and less intimidating than a cartilage or surface piercing.” Blue said, taking pity on the boy “Personally I think you'd suit a nose piercing, you've got the features for it.” 

“Nose it is then” 

Blue hadn't known four little words could sound so much like a death sentence. 

“Okay, I take it we're doing this now?” Blue asked the room at large, gaining several noises of agreement. “Right, well someone show me where your old piercer was set up and I'll prepare whilst someone gets Gansey something to eat and fill out the necessary form. I trust I won't need to see ID?”

“Still as bossy as ever, I see.”

“It's why you love me Lynch.” 

“C'mon Blue! I'll show you around!”


End file.
